Cuestión de Honor Recuperando una vida
by naru.gaarafan
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde el incidente de Gaara con Akatsuki. Este decide abandonar momentáneamente su aldea para ir en busca de Deidara y cumplir una venganza que había estado alimentando durante los últimos años.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuestión de Honor.**** Recuperando una vida. CAP. 1**

- Entonces, no vas a cambiar de parecer ¿no? Te marchas así, sin más.

El Kazekage dejó de introducir ropa y otros enseres en una mochila y miró un momento a su hermano, el cual parecía desesperado. No dijo nada y continuó yendo de un lado a otro cogiendo cosas y de nuevo metiéndolas en la mochila.

- ¡No puedes abandonar la aldea! ¡Te necesitan! – gritó Kankuro ya desesperado y sin más argumentos, pero esto hizo que Gaara se detuviese de nuevo y esta vez sí le contestase.

- La aldea estará bien, no necesitan mi ayuda – tras una pausa prosiguió – Tengo que hacer esto, y lo sabes.

- Sí pero...

- Kankuro, ya basta – y dicho esto Gaara se marchó sin que Kankuro pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo.

- ¡Dime al menos por donde vas a empezar!

Sin darse la vuelta, Gaara respondió.

- En primer lugar debo de ir a Konoha, allí tienen una pista "sobre él". Y a partir de ahí, estaré en manos del destino.

La noche estaba cayendo sobre Sunagakure, el momento propicio para partir, sin que nadie le viese, sin despedidas. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar fuera, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si volvería algún día. Pero Gaara no miró atrás, cruzó la muralla y partió hacia su destino. Sin embargo, a pocos metros alguien le detuvo.

- Kazekage sama...

Reconocía aquella voz, y muy resignado Gaara se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos de Matsuri inundados en lágrimas. Dejo que ella se le acercase, pero aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes, no tenía por qué estar sucediendo.

- Tú sabías que este día llegaría, Matsuri. Por favor, no lo hagas aún más difícil.

- Lo se pero... déjame al menos acompañarte hasta la frontera.

El Kazekage no dijo nada y continuó caminando mientras Matsuri le seguía.

- Entonces, ¿a dónde te dirigirás primero? ¿de verdad estás decidido a hacerle frente? ¿realmente te sientes preparado? Ya se que han pasado 5 años desde aquello pero recuerda que él era muy fuerte y ya no tienes el poder de...

- Haces muchas preguntas – la cortó Gaara sin más. – Tengo que hacer esto, porque mi único deseo ahora mismo es verle muerto.

Continuaron el resto del viaje en silencio, hasta que llegaron a la frontera y el desierto comenzaba a convertirse en un bosque denso. Se adentraron un poco en el mismo y se detuvieron para descansar. Hicieron un pequeño fuego para soportar el frío de la noche y Gaara se apoyó contra un árbol, bebió un poco de agua y miró las llamas de la hoguera con aire taciturno. Matsuri se sentó frente a él, en una roca. A la luz del fuego, Matsuri se fijó mejor en el que había sido una vez su maestro. A sus 20 años, Gaara se había dejado crecer el pelo y su rostro denotaba madurez. Vio como el Kazekage se miraba las palmas de las manos.

- Siempre haces eso.

El shinobi de la Arena levantó la vista.

- No es nada, yo... – titubeó – Matsuri, es hora de que te marches. Debo de seguir mi camino, y debo de hacerlo solo, así es como debe ser.

Ambos se pusieron en pie y Matsuri le dio la espalda, las piernas la pesaban, su corazón estaba encogido de angustia, no podía, así sin más, marcharse e irse de aquel que le había enseñado todo: a ser más fuerte, a no dudar un instante, a no sufrir, a no sentir miedo, a ser un ninja de élite. Se dio la vuelta y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerza, apretando con rabia sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Onegai...!

- Matsuri, ¿pero qué..? No hagas esto por favor, no lo hagas.

El shinobi de la Arena, el Kazekage de Sunagakure, Sabaku no Gaara, siempre demostraba una actitud imperturbable, pero existía una persona que le hacía romper aquella regla, no podía permanecer impasible, no ante ella. Matsuri era la única que podía hacer débil al más grande de los ninjas.

- Sabes que voy a volver, no hace falta ponerse así.

- Lo se pero, al menos, llévate contigo un buen recuerdo.

Se besaron, pero fue un beso que sabía a lágrimas, pues estas caían por el rostro de Matsuri y llegaban hasta sus labios. Gaara se separó y la miró con ceño.

- No quiero verte llorar, ¿de acuerdo? Si quiero un buen recuerdo, lo que prefiero ver es una sonrisa en tu rostro.

La kunoichi rió intentando secarse a la vez las lágrimas con la manga, absorbiendo los mocos exageradamente. Eran aquellos gestos los que le hacían gracia al Kazekage, si bien era difícil hacer que este sonriese, Matsuri era la única que podía conseguirlo.

- No cambiaras nunca, Matsuri – indicó Gaara con una mueca.

Y dicho esto, en una fracción de segundo, el Kazekage, haciendo alarde de su agilidad y silencio, se colocó detrás de su exalumna, la cual se asustó un poco. Esta sintió las manos de Gaara en su cintura y su aliento en el oído derecho. Antes de que Matsuri pudiese decir algo, la voz grave del shinobi rompió el silencio de la noche.

- Yo también quiero llevarme un buen recuerdo, Matsuri – susurró lentamente.

Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, y estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Una vez más, haría que Gaara se sintiese totalmente necesitado, necesitado de ese amor que tanto tiempo le habían negado. Pero Matsuri no pudo evitar pensar, que aquella vez, podía ser la última, y eso hizo que un desagradable escalofrío la recorriese el cuerpo. Gaara pareció adivinar su preocupación e intentó tranquilizarla.

- Esta vez, no me dejaré atrapar, esta vez, no voy a morir... es una promesa.

A la vez que decía estas palabras, Matsuri se vio envuelta en un cálido abrazo por la espalda. El protector que llevaba en el pecho la molestaba, se lo quitó. Enseguida notó la sensación húmeda y fría en su cuello, la lengua de Gaara recorría su yugular para terminar dentro de su oído. Sabía que le gustaba hacer aquello, por lo que echó su cuello hacia atrás y dejó llevarse por aquella sensación. Fue cuando Gaara respiró profundamente en su oído y sus manos sujetaron sus pechos, acariciándolos suavemente.

Al respirar, Gaara se dio cuenta de algo y bajó su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de la kunoichi, dispuesto a acariciar su zona íntima. Matsuri se sonrojó.

- Iba a decírtelo, me acaba de bajar y...

- Entonces, será perfecto – la cortó Gaara mientras introducía sus dedos en la zona.

El shinobi podía olerlo, y para él, aquel olor, era mejor que el de cualquier perfume. No le importaba en absoluto el periodo de Matsuri, y por absurdo que pudiese parecer, aquello le volvía loco. Efectivamente, en cuanto acarició la zona con sus dedos sintió la calidez de la sangre en los mismos, pero aún resultó más placentero sentir la reacción de Matsuri, aquellos jadeos eran la señal inequívoca de estar sintiendo un placer absoluto.

Al ver que la temblaban las piernas, se sentaron, igualmente en la misma posición, apoyándose Gaara contra un árbol para sentirse más cómodo. Ya ninguno de los dos, sentía el frío de la noche.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, ambos se quedaros profundamente dormidos junto al fuego, y a la mañana siguiente Matsuri despertó y enseguida se dio cuenta. El Kazekage se había marchado. La kunoichi eliminó entonces el rastro que había dejado la hoguera y de nuevo se puso en marcha, esta vez para regresar a la aldea. No pudo evitar mirar atrás.

- Regresa con vida... Gaara sensei.

Nunca antes una partida había sido tan dura para Gaara, más de lo que él se imaginaba en un principio. Pero seguía firme en su propósito, era la hora de su venganza. Durante mucho tiempo se preocupó por el bienestar de su aldea, y seguía preocupándose... pero cuando se enteró de aquella maldita pista, su mente comenzó a cambiar de nuevo, poco a poco fue alimentándose de odio, una nueva sed se apoderó de él, una sed que hacía tiempo que no sentía, y que ya tenía olvidada. Aquella sed de muerte. Buscaría a aquel que un día le derrotó en combate, para sentir de nuevo la sangre entre sus dedos y poder limpiar así su nombre.

"Ahora se tu nombre, Deidara, y vas a pagar lo que me hiciste, a mi y a mi aldea".

Era cerca de mediodía cuando Gaara llegó ante las grandes puertas de Konoha. Uno de los ninjas que custodiaban la entrada se acercó al mismo, le miró de abajo a arriba y al detenerse en la marca de la frente exclamó:

- ¡Ah! ¡Tú eres... quiero decir usted es... Kazekage-sama! Cuanto honor... pero ¿viene solo? – indicó el ninja al ver que nadie iba acompañando a Gaara.

- Ssssh... – Gaara hizo un ademán con la mano para que el guardia bajase un poco la voz. – He venido en misión secreta, me gustaría hablar con vuestra Hokage.

- Sí, sí, claro como no – el ninja pidió entonces que le siguiera y Gaara se tapó aún más con la túnica para que nadie pudiese reconocerle. Pero no anduvieron ni cinco pasos cuando de repente una voz chillona salió de la nada.

- ¿EH? ¡¿SABAKU NO GAARA?! ¡¡SÍ, ERES TÚ, DATTEBAYOOO!!

Justo delante del Kazekage se posó rápidamente, como un rayo, la figura de un ninja de pelo rubio. A Gaara casi le da un ataque al corazón.

- Te he reconocido, jajajajaja, no has cambiado nada dattebayo!

- Y tú sigues siendo un escandaloso, Uzumaki Naruto.

Mientras Gaara continuaba andando detrás del guía hacia el despacho de la 5ª Hokage, Naruto iba detrás de ellos, preguntando sin poder contenerse.

- ¿Estás en una misión de alto rango verdad? Tiene que ser muy importante para que dejes la aldea... Vaya ¡que suerte tienes! Si pudiera acompañarte... ¡¡podemos pedir permiso a la vieja Tsunade!! A lo mejor podemos realizar la misión juntos ¿qué te parece? – dijo Naruto exaltado mientras cortaba el paso al Kazekage.

- No – dijo sin más Gaara dando un rodeo para continuar por su camino y dejando a un Naruto afligido en mitad del pasillo.

Pero Naruto no se daba por vencido y entonces dijo algo que hizo detener al Kazekage.

- Me lo debes... Gaara.

Este se dio la vuelta y vio una expresión en Naruto que le recordó algo. Era aquella misma expresión. Estaba claro que Naruto estaba empeñado en acompañarle y no cambiaría de idea, y por otro lado, Gaara aún sentía que tenía una gran deuda que saldar con él.

- Ya eres un jounin, ¿verdad? – preguntó Gaara de repente mientras Naruto asentía orgulloso – Ven conmigo entonces.

De esta forma, ambos llegaron ante la Hokage, la cual se llevó una sorpresa.

- ¡Kazekage-dono! No esperaba su visita... nadie me ha informado...

Pero Gaara hizo un ademán con la mano para disculpar a Tsunade.

- Por favor, no se disculpe, no había avisado a nadie. Y en mi aldea muy pocos saben que estoy aquí. He venido para solicitar cierta información.

- ¿Información?

- Así es, he podido averiguar que uno de los miembros de Akatsuki podría estar ahora mismo aquí, en el País del Fuego. Quería saber sabe algo al respecto o si dispone de más información.

- ¿Y para eso era necesario que acudir aquí en persona? ¿Podía haberme enviado directamente un mensaje y...? – Tsunade se fijó bien en la expresión del Kazekage y se reclinó en su asiento resoplando – Ah, ya lo entiendo... ¿se trata de él verdad?

- ¿Nani, nani? ¿De quién habláis?

A pesar de estar allí, Naruto no parecía enterarse de nada y Tsunade se dirigió a él.

- Se refiere a la persona que le secuestró hace cinco años y que casi termina con su vida, ¿no es así? Esto me huele más a una venganza personal y no lo veo muy apropiado para...

- Usted sabe lo que es el dolor – afirmó Gaara de repente, pero antes de que Tsunade pudiese contestar, el Kazekage prosiguió – Si averiguase por un momento, una pista o algo sobre aquella persona que le arrebató lo que más quería, a sus seres queridos... ¿qué haría?

La Hokage le miró con extrañeza y dejó de fruncir el ceño, a su mente se agolpó de nuevo la pérdida de los que habían sido las dos personas que más había querido. Comprendía perfectamente lo que Gaara quería decir.

- Entiendo que él atentó contra su vida y...

- Y contra mi aldea, muchos soldados apostados en las murallas murieron por defender Sunagakure. Sasori pereció gracias a una de sus kunoichi y la anciana Chiyo, pero Deidara... está vivo en alguna parte, y voy a encontrarle, nada me hará cambiar de idea. Además, quien sabe cual podría ser su próximo movimiento... – y miró a Naruto por el rabillo del ojo.

Después de una larga discusión, Tsunade dijo todo lo que ella sabía en relación a Deidara, confirmándole que efectivamente todo apuntaba a que se encontraba cerca de allí. También les dio un contacto para encontrarse con él en un lugar determinado, ya que dicha persona podía saber más del tema. La Hokage indicó que podían encontrase con él

Nombre: SORA cielo


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuestión de Honor.**** Recuperando una vida. CAP. 2**

Después de una larga discusión, Tsunade dijo todo lo que ella sabía en relación a Deidara, confirmándole que efectivamente todo apuntaba a que se encontraba cerca de allí. También les facilitó un contacto para encontrarse con él en un lugar determinado, ya que dicha persona podía saber más del tema. La Hokage indicó que podían encontrase con dicho contacto en una aldea que se encontraba al oeste, a medio día de distancia. Tampoco Tsunade tuvo reparos en enviar a Naruto junto con el Kazekage pues sabía que ambos formarían un buen equipo, en aquello estaba plenamente convencida.

Así pues, ambos ninjas se dispusieron para partir cuanto antes. Salieron a la calle y Naruto vio como Gaara se tapaba de nuevo con la manta de viaje que llevaba, tapándose incluso la cabeza. Naruto, satisfecho y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, llevaba las manos entralazadas en la nuca y no paraba de hablar sobre los emocionantes peligros que les aguardarían.

- ¡Ah! tengo que pasar por mi casa para recoger mis cosas y provisiones.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, este comenzó a coger cosas mientras Gaara observaba.

- ¿Siempre has vivido solo? – preguntó de repente el Kazekage.

Naruto dejó de revolver entre sus cosas y se sorprendió que Gaara le hiciese esa pregunta, pero afirmó con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron, fueron andando hacia las grandes puertas de la muralla, pero justo al doblar una esquina, se encontraron de frente con Hinata, Sakura e Ino, que por alguna extraña razón, estaban juntas mirando el escaparate de una tienda. Naruto se paró en seco y Gaara rezó para que no hiciese lo que seguro sabía que iba a hacer.

- ¡¡Ah!! ¡Sakura, Hinata, Ino-chan! ¡¿A que no adivináis quien es?! ¿eh? ¿eh?

El Kazekage agachó la cabeza y bajo el manto no se veía nada de él, y en aquel momento maldijo a Naruto, al parecer las palabras "misión de incógnito" no fueron debidamente procesadas en el cerebro del shinobi de Konoha.

Las tres kunoichis se quedaron mirando extrañadas a Naruto y su acompañante, que obviamente no podían adivinar de quién se trataba. Pero Naruto, con gran agilidad, tiró de la manta que cubría al Kazekage y le dejó al descubierto. Gaara entonces levantó la vista y los rayos del sol iluminaron su pálido rostro, sus ojos verdes brillaron, su largo pelo rojizo se movió con el viento y miró fijamente a las kunoichis con gesto serio.

- ¡Tachaaaan! ¿Os acordáis de él? – exclamó Naruto manteniendo un instante los ojos cerrados. Pero al no oír absolutamente nada, Naruto abrió los ojos para contemplar la escena más surrealista que jamás había imaginado. Tanto Sakura, Ino, como la propia Hinata, parecían haber sufrido una especie de "colapso". Sakura tenía el gesto desencajado y extraño, Hinata se puso tan colorada como un tomate, y a Ino se la deshizo el moño mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Fue como si de repente, hubiesen contemplado un ángel.

- ¿Nande? ¿Qué os pasa? Se trata de Sabaku no Gaara, ¿ya no os acordáis de él? Es el Kazekage y...

En aquel instante Naruto no pudo decir nada más, Ino le pegó un empujón y se arrimó tanto a Gaara que este se vio obligado a dar un paso hacia atrás. Tan solo Naruto había visto hacer eso a Ino cuando estaba con Sasuke y se quedó perplejo. Sakura también apartó a Naruto y se fijó bien en aquel chico que había cambiado tanto, pero Hinata no se movió, sus piernas parecían de gelatina de lo que temblaban, parecía confundida y miraba a Naruto y a Gaara indistintamente, con gesto indeciso mientras jugaba con sus pulgares.

- Ah ya... no recordaba que eras tan popular con las mujeres, supongo que estás acostumbrado.

- En mi aldea llevo escolta – indicó Gaara un tanto molesto sin hacer apenas caso a las reacciones de las tres kunoichis. Obviamente con la palabra "escolta", se refería a su hermana Temari.

- Vaya, vaya Naruto... a partir de ahora voy a tener que fijarme mejor en tus amistades – indicó Ino sin dejar de mirar al Kazekage con ojos seductores. Y ya dirigiéndose a Gaara – ¿Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? Puedo servirte de guía si quieres y...

- No, ya nos vamos – indicó Gaara recogiendo su manta del suelo y comenzando a andar en dirección a la puerta.

A poca distancia, Naruto parecía un poco más satisfecho y comenzó a seguirle.

- Lo siento chicas, tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, ahora mismo partimos hacía una misión arriesgadísima y... y... ¡eh! – Naruto se arrastró por el suelo mientras algo le tiraba de la pierna, un brazo de arena le sujetaba por el tobillo.

Cuando ambos salieron de la aldea, Naruto ya en pie se restregó la ropa que se había ensuciado.

- Joder Gaara, podrías ser un poco más amable.

- Lo siento.

- No, hombre no, me refiero a ellas. Está claro que tienes mucha suerte con las mujeres y...

- No me interesa – dijo Gaara sin más. Pero Naruto notó un deje en la voz del Kazekage y no pudo evitar preguntar.

- ¿Acaso ya...? En fin, quiero decir... ¿tienes a alguien especial?

Sin poder evitarlo, a la mente de Gaara acudió una vez más la imagen de su exalumna, Matsuri. Pero no respondió, hizo una mueca significativa y Naruto prefirió no insistir.

Llevaban un buen rato saltando de rama en rama cuando de repente Gaara se detuvo y alzó la mano para que Naruto se detuviese detrás de él. Este último supuso que a lo mejor el Kazekage había detectado una presencia o quizás les estaban siguiendo, pero no era nada de eso, enseguida Naruto reconoció en qué lugar se encontraban. Era aquel pequeño claro, donde hace 8 años, un ninja de Konoha peleó contra otro ninja de la Arena para proteger a sus amigos. Ambos pararon para tomarse un descanso y tumbados en el suelo contemplaron el cielo que asomaba entre las ramas, los rayos de sol penetraban por los huecos de las mismas y estas se oscilaban a causa del viento. Hoja y arena.

- No sufrí una derrota aquel día, Uzumaki Naruto...

- Lo sé, fue una victoria – terminó diciendo Naruto, pues sabía a lo que se refería su amigo. - En fin será mejor volver a emprender la mar... ¡ZAS!

En una fracción de segundo, alguien extremadamente ágil se abalanzó sobre el Kazekage apuñalándole con extremada precisión un kunai en el pecho. Naruto no tuvo ni tiempo para reaccionar y vio como la figura le amenazaba con otro kunai casi al instante.

- Estate quieto si no quieres sufrir la misma suerte – dijo una voz.

Pero Naruto apenas escuchaba, miró el cuerpo de Gaara inmóvil y gritó:

- ¡GAARA! ¿TE ENCUENTRAS BIEN? ¡RESPONDE!

- ¿Estás sordo chaval? ¿Acaso no lo ves? Tú amigo ya está muerto.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

El ninja iba totalmente cubierto y no se le veía el rostro. Fue entonces cuando cometió el error de haber bajado la guardia. Notó que algo le cubría el cuerpo en un instante y entonces Naruto sonrió satisfecho.

- No deberías de subestimar a un ninja, y menos aún a un Kazekage – indicó Naruto mirando el cuerpo de Gaara, el cual era ahora un caparazón de arena que se estaba descomponiendo. El verdadero Gaara salió completamente ileso atravesando un arbusto y tenía levantado el brazo con la mano abierta, su arena apretaba cada vez más el cuerpo de aquel ninja, el cual quedó absolutamente sorprendido.

- Habla – dijo el Kazekage en tono seco – O lo lamentarás.

Pero el ninja no dijo ni una palabra. Como tenía únicamente la cabeza al descubierto, Naruto se acercó y descubrió su rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Era una kunoichi. Tenía el pelo corto rubio y ojos grises, piel muy pálida y pecosa. De repente Naruto se sorprendió de lo guapa que era, no obstante se trataba de un enemigo y tenía que estar alerta. De todas formas, la arena de Gaara ya hacía todo el trabajo y de nuevo esta presionó aún más a la kunoichi, que esta vez se quejó de dolor.

- Lo repetiré de otra forma ¿Quién eres y por qué has intentado matarme?

De nuevo un grito desgarrador. Los pájaros de los árboles huyeron espantados.

- Los rumores eran ciertos... Sabaku no Gaara sigue vivo – dijo la kunoichi – Pero yo terminaré, lo que mi amo, Deidara, no terminó.

El Kazekage se acercó a ella y miró fijamente su rostro. Dejó escapar un gesto de sorpresa para ponerse serio nuevamente.

- ¿Me recuerdas verdad? – el tono de la kunoichi era alto y desafiante, parecía que estaba deseando llegar a esa situación.

El Kazekage no pudo articular palabra y Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Os conocíais?

- Él... – comenzó a decir la kunoichi mientras sus ojos destellaban odio y miraban fija y cruelmente a Gaara – cuando era tan solo una cría, mató a mi familia.

La kunoichi hablaba mostrando un absoluto desprecio. La arena ya no la apretaba y Gaara cerró un instante los ojos. Luego se dirigió a Naruto.

- Tenemos que llevarla con nosotros, ella nos dirá donde se encuentra Deidara.

Nada más decir esto, Gaara se llevó asqueado una mano a la cara, la kunoichi le había escupido.

- No se como has podido llegar a convertirte en Kazekage, para mi no eres más que un maldito monstruo – dijo la kunoichi con rabia, sus ojos estaban húmedos, parecían contener las lágrimas a toda costa, lágrimas guardadas durante años. Gaara podía haberse protegido para no recibir aquel desprecio, pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo, pues pensó para sí, que merecía aquel gesto y más.

- Lamento lo que hice.

- Con lamentarlo no basta – dijo entre dientes la kunoichi.

- ¡Eh! – gritó Naruto de repente - ¡Deberías saber que Gaara ha cambiado y estoy seguro que se arrepiente de todo lo que...!

- Cállate, Naruto – cortó Gaara – Ella tiene razón.

Y sin más la arena que apretaba a la kunoichi comenzó a caer. Naruto enseguida la ató de manos para que no se escapara. Le sorprendió la actitud del Kazekage, el cual sin mediar palabra se dio media vuelta para emprender de nuevo la marcha.

Nombre: SORA cielo


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuestión de Honor.**** Recuperando una vida. CAP. 3**

El grupo emprendió la marcha, con Gaara a la cabeza, en medio iba la kunoichi atada de manos y detrás Naruto vigilando a esta última.

- No intentes nada raro.

- No te preocupes rubito, no tengo ninguna intención de escaparme.

La kunoichi siempre hablaba en ese tono altanero, desprendiendo odio en cada una de sus palabras.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – quiso saber de repente Naruto.

- Tsk, ¿qué te importa?

- Bueno, me gustaría saberlo...

La kunoichi miró al frente con el ceño fruncido pero posteriormente se giró levemente.

- Si tanto te interesa, me llamo Sora.

Enseguida vislumbraron a lo lejos la aldea a la cual se refería Tsunade y donde deberían establecer contacto. Pero al llegar, algo extraño sucedía, la aldea estaba como abandonada, no había ningún alma viviente por las calles y parecía que se había librado una batalla debido a los indicios que iban encontrando a su paso. El silencio era aterrador, y tan solo era interrumpido por el silbido del viento.

- ¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está la gente? – se preguntaba Naruto.

- Están todos muertos – dijo una voz que provenía de su izquierda.

Todos miraron hacía allí y vieron como encima de un tejado se encontraba tranquilamente sentado un muchacho que tenía más o menos la misma edad que Gaara. Nadie se había percatado antes de su presencia. Enseguida el Kazekage evaluó que podía ser bueno, pues ni él mismo se había percatado de que estaba ahí. El muchacho vestía de negro y su piel era pálida y brillante. Sus ojos eran de un azul casi transparente y su pelo de un color negro azabache. De sus orejas colgaban unos pendientes terminados en una esfera del color de sus ojos y a continuación una pequeña estrella. Su mirada era seria y penetrante. No llevaba la bandana característica de los ninjas, al menos visiblemente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Qué ha pasado aquí?!

- Cálmate, Naruto.

El Kazekage habló sin quitar la vista de encima a aquel muchacho. Veía algo familiar en aquella mirada. El muchacho debió de darse cuenta que le miraban fijamente y bajó de un salto hasta donde se encontraban.

- Vosotros debéis de ser los ninjas que envía Tsunade. Me llamo Seiya, y soy vuestro pasaporte para encontrar a ese miembro de Akatsuki que llaman Deidara. Por desgracia... – dijo mientras contemplaba a su alrededor – Ese tío se nos ha adelantado, él causó todo esto.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora? – preguntó Gaara.

- Bueno, no os preocupéis por eso, conseguí seguirle la pista y se donde se encuentra, muy cerca de aquí, al oeste, al lado del río. Está bien vigilado por uno de mis clones.

- Luego eres un ninja – dijo Naruto suspicaz mientras con la mirada buscaba la bandana.

- No llevo bandana, si es lo que estás buscando. Aunque he aprendido las artes ninja, nunca me gradué... fui desterrado de mi aldea cuando tan sólo era un crío – y mientras miraba a Gaara prosiguió – fui desterrado, de Sunagakure.

La cabeza de Gaara comenzó a dar vueltas, aquel chico, algo le resultaba familiar en él y juraría haber oído antes su nombre. Estuvo tentado de preguntar pero se contuvo, ya que lo mejor era ponerse en marcha cuanto antes.

- ¿Y ella quién es? – preguntó Seiya señalando a Sora.

- Nos atacó en el bosque, al parecer Deidara es su maestro – explicó Naruto.

- Vámonos – ordenó Gaara.

Salieron de la aldea y se introdujeron de nuevo por un bosque en dirección hacia el río. Seiya iba con ellos a pesar de haber proporcionado ya la información.

- No hace falta que nos acompañes – indicó el Kazekage.

- Algo me dice que debo permanecer a tu lado.

El Kazekage no supo qué decir, pues él en cierto modo sentía lo mismo, percibía una extraña conexión, algo veía en aquella mirada que le resultaba bastante familiar. De pronto cayó en la cuenta y pensó, "la leyenda de Seiya...", "el desterrado", pero no conseguía recordar nada más. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que Seiya le miraba continuamente de reojo.

Continuaron en silencio a través del frondoso bosque, ya no debía faltar mucho para llegar al río. De repente Sora tropezó y se llevó las manos maniatadas al pecho, quejandose de un fuerte dolor, tosió escupiendo sangre. Enseguida Naruto se agachó para ver qué la sucedía, pero Sora le apartó con el brazo.

- Estoy bien... no es nada... se me pasará pronto – indicó aunque su cara dijera lo contrario.

Pero en ese momento Gaara la miró como sabiendo qué sucedía.

- Mírate, no eres más que un títere en manos de tu maestro – dijo.

Entonces Sora levantó la vista y miró al asesino de su familia, su odio se intensificó claramente en sus ojos.

- No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi maestro, no tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mi.

El Kazekage no la contestó, se dedicó a mirarla fijamente con gesto de lástima. Finalmente Sora se incorporó tosiendo un poco y prosiguieron su camino. Seiya se adelantó un poco para ponerse a la altura de Gaara.

- Está siendo manipulada por Deidara.

- Lo sé – respondió Gaara. Y al cabo de unos segundos prosiguió – Seiya, prometeme que no te inmiscuirás en el combate, ni tú ni Naruto. Esto es algo personal.

- Te comprendo. Pero si veo que tu vida corre peligro...

En ese momento Gaara se le quedó mirando sorprendido. Apenas se conocían, pero Seiya se mostraba demasiado amable, parecía preocuparse por el Kazekage.

- ¿Por qué fuiste desterrado de la aldea? - preguntó Gaara de repente.

- Yo solo era un crío y no me acuerdo muy bien. Se lo mismo que probablemente sabes tú.

- Entiendo.

Finalmente vieron a lo lejos el río, ya estaban muy cerca. El Kazekage sin decir nada cogió a Sora por el brazo y la obligó a andar más deprisa, sin tener en cuenta las dificultades a la que estaba sometida la kunoichi. Al parecer tenía un plan e indicó a Seiya y Naruto que permaneciesen ocultos. Al lado del río alguien aguardaba.

- Vaya, vaya, es cierto que sigues vivo... mmph!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuestión de Honor.**** Recuperando una vida. CAP. 4**

A pesar de estar furioso, la rabia y la ira no se reflejaban en el rostro del Kazekage, permaneciendo a primera vista totalmente sereno. Delante tenía a su enemigo. Deidara no había cambiado mucho a lo largo de los años, la única diferencia es que ya no llevaba su visor, pero permanecía fiel a Akatsuki, llevando puesto su traje negro con nubes rojas. Por un momento ninguno de los dos dijo nada, y fue Sora la que interrumpió aquel silencio.

- ¡Deidara-sama! Lo siento, hice lo que me dijiste pero me apresaron – indicó intentando caminar hacia su maestro. Naruto se lo impidió.

A Deidara pareció no importarle e hizo caso omiso a la aspirante a Akatsuki, tan solo miraba fijamente a Gaara del Desierto, y este a su vez miraba intensamente a Deidara, sin pestañear si quiera.

- Pagarás por todo el daño que causaste, no solo a mi, sino a mi aldea. Es por ello que hoy estoy ante ti, pues hoy lo único que te espera... es la muerte – dijo mientras el tapón de la calabaza salía disparado.

- Vaya, vaya... mmph! Pues espero que hayas mejorado algo en estos años. Creo que tengo doble ventaja, la primera es que ya me se tus trucos y la segunda... ya no tienes el poder de un Jinchuriki.

- Solo voy a decirte dos cosas, la primera es que no necesito el poder de Shukaku y la segunda... no deberías subestimar a un Kazekage.

- Está bien, si quieres jugar, jugaremos, pero con una condición. Suéltala – dijo Deidara mientras miraba a Sora – Tú tienes contigo a dos personas, no sería justo que entrasen en combate y pelear solo contra uno.

En ese momento Gaara miró a Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. Este quitó las ataduras de Sora la cual torpemente fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba Deidara. Al llegar, tosió un poco, pero luego dibujó una sonrisa macabra en su cara, parecía estar muy feliz de estar de nuevo con su maestro.

- Acabas de cometer el primer error, Gaara del Desierto – dijo Deidara agarrando a Sora por los hombros y poniéndola delante de él, esta seguía sonriendo pero se puso la mano en el pecho como si le doliese, entonces Deidara gritó - ¡KATSU!

Lo que vino a continuación y lo que vieron nuestros amigos resulta difícil de describir. Sora comenzó a agitarse bruscamente, se llevó las dos manos al pecho y escupió sangre de nuevo. Pero no fue lo único, algo comenzó a intentar salir de su cuerpo, deformando su piel, su cara, todo. En un intento desesperado, Sora, con el rostro totalmente desfigurado miró a su maestro sin comprender, gritando de dolor y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de monstruo. Tanto Naruto como Seiya se quedaron boquiabiertos, y Gaara más que sorprendido parecía tener lástima de lo que estaban viendo sus ojos.

Llegó un momento en el cual Sora dejó de suplicar a su maestro y preguntar qué la estaba sucediendo, pues el inminente rugido del monstruo que emergía del interior de su cuerpo fue la evidencia de que su portador acababa de perder la conciencia, y Sora no parecía poder controlarlo.

Sin apenas transcurrir tiempo desde su transformación, aquel extraño ser se dirigió directamente hacia el Kazekage, y de un golpe brutal, que Gaara no pareció evitar, hizo que su cuerpo saliese disparado a unos 500 m. de distancia. Naruto gritó, y la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de él, no solo de ver el golpe que acaba de sufrir su amigo, sino también de ver a Sora transformada, siendo no más que un títere en manos de su maestro Deidara.

Seiya no se lo pensó dos veces y fue rápidamente en busca de Gaara para ver si se encontraba bien.

Pero cuando llegó, era obvio que el Kazekage estaba intacto, su armadura de arena le había salvado de aquel golpe brutal.

- No lo has esquivado a propósito, ¿verdad?

El Kazekage se incorporó y comprobó la distancia a la que se encontraban. Luego miró a Seiya.

- Quería medir su fuerza, no es más poderoso de lo que era el Shukaku. Pero sea lo que sea, hay que detenerlo, será el fin para ella si no hacemos nada.

- ¿Pretendes ayudarla? Pero... ¡si es nuestro enemigo! ¡intentó matarte!

El Kazekage prefirió no contestar, la arena cubrió de nuevo su cuerpo formando la armadura.

- Seiya – dijo al cabo de un rato mirándole a los ojos – Sabes perfectamente que entre nosotros existe una conexión, y los dos nos dimos cuenta en el instante en que nos encontramos. No espero que lo entiendas, pero tengo una deuda pendiente con esa chica y ahora veo como está padeciendo el mismo dolor que yo sufrí... el mismo dolor que tú sufriste cuando te desterraron de la aldea.

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

- Lo veo en tus ojos – concluyó Gaara – Por eso se que existe una conexión. Ahora, vamos a luchar, como shinobis de la Arena, haremos honor a la aldea y a nuestras vidas, haremos justicia.

Y dicho esto, ambos se dirigieron rápidamente donde estaban Deidara y el monstruo en el que se había convertido Sora. Naruto intentaba con sus réplicas luchar contra este último, pero era inútil, parecía muy fuerte, habría que tomar medidas más drásticas.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha...

Sakura Haruno paseaba por una calle con un montón de papeles y libros en sus manos, se dirigía al despacho de la Hokage pero de repente se paró en seco, algo se estaba formando en el suelo. La tierra se removía y de repente tomó forma alargada, elevándose y convirtiéndose en lo que parecía una figura humana de arena. A Sakura casi la da un infarto y casi se la cae todo lo que llevaba en las manos.

- ¿Gaara?


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuestión de Honor.**** Recuperando una vida. CAP. 5**

Aquella batalla parecía interminable, Naruto lanzaba sus mejores técnicas contra el monstruo en que se había convertido Sora (que estaba fuera de control), mientras que Gaara luchaba contra Deidara, pero se mantenían en un cierto empate, ambos esquivaban y lanzaban sus técnicas sin lograr nada, tan solo consumir continuamente sus chakras, por lo que la pelea estaba bastante igualada. Seiya permanecía entre las sombras, dispuesto a luchar si fuese necesario. Sintió el impulso, agazapado entre los arbustos, de tocar una cadena que llevaba colgada del cuello, en cuyo final había un camafeo. No debería distraerse pero sintió el impulso de abrirlo una vez más para ver el rostro de la mujer que le dio la vida. Una chica joven, de pelo castaño, le devolvió una mirada dulce y a la vez triste... Entonces aferró el camafeo con su mano y siguió pendiente de la batalla, pero quizás estaba más pendiente de Gaara que de Naruto.

Después de una tremenda explosión, Gaara observó con estupor un muro de arena que él no había creado y que sin duda le había protegido. Entonces vio como Deidara yacía en el suelo, parecía que casi no le quedaba chakra y Gaara permanecía en pie jadeante por el cansancio, atónito ante aquel muro de arena. Justo cuando iba a desplomarse contra el suelo, Seiya le sujetó rápidamente, aún llevaba el camafeo colgando por fuera de su camiseta. Entonces Gaara lo vió y con una magullada mano lo cogió, intentó hablar pero estaba muy malherido.

- ¿Esto... es...?

- Por favor, no hables – dijo Seiya fijándose en una tremenda herida que el Kazekage tenía en el costado, la cual sangraba de una forma alarmante.

- Tú lo sabes... dímelo – suplicó Gaara que estaba excesivamente pálido, aunque no parecía querer rendirse.

- Está bien – dijo mientras abría el camafeo.

El gesto de Gaara cambió por completo y sintió una renovada fuerza en su interior al ver el rostro de aquella mujer. Luego miró a Seiya, este parecía avergonzado y triste.

- Yo, siento no habértelo dicho antes, no sabía como ibas a reaccionar y... al fin y al cabo me expulsaron de Sunagakure después de aquello.

- El cuarto Kazekage... – dijo Gaara casi sin aliento – Nuestro padre... murió asesinado, él dictaminó esa orden. Uno de nosotros se quedaría para servir como arma y otro sería desterrado, pues resultaba muy peligroso para la Aldea, y aún así... - Gaara tenía los ojos húmedos – Ya recuerdo quién eres, Seiya – le dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos, y en aquel momento recordó el llanto de un niño perdiéndose entre las sombras, separado de su familia.

- Cuando a nuestra madre la dijeron que tendría mellizos, el cuarto Kazekage dio esa orden, pero está claro que tú te llevaste la peor parte y me alegro que hayas podido salir sano y salvo, incluso veo que tienes amigos – dijo mientras miraba a Naruto.

- Sí... él me enseñó que... – pero Gaara no pudo hablar más, se desmayó debido a la pérdida de sangre que estaba sufriendo.

- ¡No! ¡Despierta! – gritó Seiya desesperado. Y en aquel momento vislumbró una figura a su lado, al principio creyó que era Deidara, pero él seguía tumbado a pocos metros de allí, luchando por su vida. Una chica con el pelo rosa se agachó rápidamente para evaluar el estado del Kazekage. Seiya se sorprendió. – ¿Quién eres?

- No te preocupes, me llamo Haruno Sakura, soy una ninja médico proveniente de Konoha, recibí un aviso del Kazekage, de Gaara... – dijo mientras ponía la mano en la herida y comenzaba a curársela – Debió presentir que esto ocurriría pues me dijo que es probable necesitasen ayuda médica – dijo mirando a Gaara en lugar de Seiya.

- Por favor, Haruno Sakura, salva a mi... hermano.

En ese momento Sakura, sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo abrió mucho los ojos.

- ¿Sois hermanos? Vaya, no sabía... En fin, parece que la herida se está cerrando – dijo al cabo de unos segundos, y efectivamente Gaara dejó de sangrar.

Al poco rato el Kazekage abrió los ojos y vio el rostro de Sakura que le sonreía. Seiya se alegró.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntaron.

- Bien, gracias – indicó intentando incorporarse mientras se ponía la mano en el costado.

- ¡No deberías intentar moverte! Espera un poco – indicó Sakura.

- ¿Qué pasa con Naruto? ¿y Sora?

De inmediato Seiya se giró, comprobando que tal le iba a Naruto. Algo extraño comenzó a suceder, pues aquel monstruo parecía quejarse de un fuerte dolor. Pronto Naruto se reunió con sus amigos, jadeaba de cansancio.

- No se que ha pasado... pero creo que Sora está intentando luchar contra "eso".

Efectivamente, el monstruo, después de quejarse y dar terribles gritos, se dirigió dando tumbos hasta donde se encontraba Deidara, parecía dispuesto a acabar con él. Este había conseguido finalmente levantarse pero se apoyaba una mano en la rodilla. Enseguida se percató que se dirigía hacia él.

- Si tengo que morir... moriremos todos, mmph – dijo Deidara entre dientes mientras realizaba un sello con la mano.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! – gritaron a la vez Naruto, Sakura, Seiya y Gaara.

Pero fue demasiado tarde, una terrible explosión inundó toda la zona en la que se encontraban. Por suerte nuestros amigos reaccionaron deprisa y se alejaron inmediatamente, se encontraban en lo alto de un árbol, en una rama alta. Naruto sostenía a Gaara. Cuando el humo se disipó vieron tan solo un cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, Sora ya no tenía su aspecto de monstruo, sin embargo tenía toda la piel desgarrada y su cara desfigurada.

- Sakura, por favor... comprueba el estado de Sora y mira a ver si puedes hacer algo por ella.

- ¿Por eso me llamaste no? – y Gaara asintió con la cabeza.

Dicho esto todos fueron a donde se encontraba Sora y Sakura comenzó a examinarla. Al cabo de un rato dijo:

- Su pulso es muy débil, voy a realizarla unos primeros auxilios y luego tendremos que llevarla al hospital de Konoha.

Todos asintieron.

Fueron pasando los días y las semanas en Konoha, pero Gaara no se separó en ningún momento de Sora, la cual permanecía en el hospital. En varias ocasiones fue operada por la misma Hokage, Tsunade, la cual consiguió devolverla a su aspecto anterior. Fue realmente duro y difícil, el proceso de recuperación era muy lento pero Sora parecía contar con una fuerza inusual que la impulsaba a seguir adelante. Así, un día, cuando ya recobró la conciencia, todos se encontraban a su alrededor para ver como se encontraba, todos a excepción del Kazekage, que cuando vio abrir los ojos a Sora, decidió salir de la habitación en silencio.

- No merezco todo lo que habéis hecho por mi. Por cierto... ¿qué ocurrió con el Kazekage? Ese indeseable...

- ¡No hables así de Gaara! – exclamó Naruto – Deberías de saber que si estás aquí, fue gracias a él.

El gesto de Sora cambió por completo.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? ¿No fueron ellas – señalando a Sakura y Tsunade – las que me han salvado?

Entonces Sakura dio un paso vacilante hacia Sora.

- Fue gracias a Gaara, él quiso salvarte, sino ahora mismo tu cadáver estaría en ese bosque, junto con los restos de tu maestro.

- Además, deberías saber – continuó Naruto – que ha estado junto a ti día tras día, sentado en esa silla que ves ahí – dijo mientras señalaba una silla al lado de la cama. Si ahora no le ves aquí es probable que sea porque sabía como ibas a reaccionar, pero ahora mismo está en el pasillo y...

- Quiero verle – le cortó Sora – por favor y dejadnos a solas.

Todos abandonaron la habitación y entonces Gaara entró, pero no se atrevía mirar a Sora directamente. Esta comprendió enseguida su actitud.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿para saldar tu deuda?

- No, te equivocas – dijo Gaara mientras miraba por la ventana, y fue entonces cuando se giró y la miró directamente. – No puedo cambiar el pasado y nada de lo que haga podrá compensar la pérdida de tu familia, pero he visto como te han utilizado, igual que me utilizaron a mi. Sora, a mi me convirtieron en un monstruo antes de nacer, yo no pude elegir. Quise ayudarte por lo que vi, en qué te habían convertido... nadie merece que le hagan eso, nadie debería ser dueño de otra persona o servirle como arma en la batalla, y por culpa de esa actitud mi madre murió. Para poder seguir existiendo me eligió ese nombre y yo mismo me hice esto – dijo mientras se señalaba la cicatriz de la frente - para poder sobrevivir en un mundo que fue cruel conmigo.

- Pero es que yo, no merezco... – comenzó Sora con palabras ahogadas, sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Yo tampoco lo merecía, Sora, pero encontré gente que me ayudó, encontré amigos y no pienso hacer que nadie vuelva a pasar por lo mismo – dijo mientras la ofrecía un pañuelo.

- ¿Deidara está muerto, verdad? – preguntó de repente Sora después de limpiarse y enjugarse las lágrimas.

- Sí.

- Entonces... tu venganza se ha cumplido.

- Eso ya no tiene tanta importancia – Sora se sorprendió al oír estas palabras y Gaara prosiguió – Es verdad que salí de mi país con la idea de la venganza en mente, pero me encontré contigo, presentí que aquello era una señal, y luego con mi hermano al cual desterraron. Eso cambia un poco las cosas ¿no crees? Pero al encontrarme frente a frente con él, ya no tuve elección. Él mismo se destruyó. De todas formas Sora, no deberías mostrarte agradecida conmigo.

- Se que has estado aquí todos los días, y se que gracias a ti estoy sana y salva, aunque fueran tus amigas quienes me curaron tú tomaste la decisión. Tu amigo el rubio me lo dijo. Así que supongo que deberíamos estar en paz, Sabaku no Gaara – y dicho esto desde la cama Sora le tendió una mano. Gaara se la estrechó.

Pasaron dos semanas más y Sora fue dada de alta en el hospital. Finalmente llegó una tarde en la que todos se reunieron frente a la gran puerta de Konoha, había llegado la hora de despedirse.

- Seiya, ¿tú que vas a hacer? ¿seguirás tu camino? – preguntó Sakura con interés.

- No, creo que... es hora de volver a casa – dijo mientras miraba a su hermano.

- Ya entiendo, como Gaara es el Kazekage puede levantar esa orden que había contra ti. Me parece muy noble lo que estás haciendo, Gaara – indicó Sakura sonriente y Gaara hizo un gesto de asentimiento.

- ¿Y tú Sora? ¿qué haras? – preguntó Naruto dando unos pasos hacia la kunoichi.

- Aún no lo tengo muy claro, pero de una cosa estoy segura, lucharé contra Akatsuki – y al decir esto se acercó a Naruto y le dio un beso en la mejilla, éste se ruborizó al instante y Sakura contempló la escena entornando los ojos y con los labios muy apretados. Después de darle el beso le susurró – Gracias, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Vámonos – apremió Gaara. Y se alejaron dejando a Naruto y Sakura con los brazos en alto, despidiéndose hasta una próxima vez.

Fin.


End file.
